Lockseeds
are mysterious devices that are the source of the Gaim Riders' powers. They all have powers associated with fruits, seeds, berries, and nuts. Lockseeds can grow on trees in the Helheim Forest, assuming the shape of a flower first. The Inves love Lockseed flowers, regarding them as their favorite food. However if an Inves consumes a mature Lockseed instead, it instead assumes its Berserker State, and if it consumes another mature Lockseed, then that Inves will evolve into its Evolved State. In Inves Games, people use mature Lockseeds to summon Inves to do battle. When a person wearing a Sengoku/Genesis Driver picks Lockseed flowers, they will quickly turn into mature Lockseeds. Classes Matured Lockseeds are given ranks, from D to A, but it is unknown if either the number of the Lockseed, the rarity of such a Lockseed being found, or a combination of the two makes the Lockseed's ranking. A-Classed Lockseeds are unbreakable, which is useful for both transformation as an Armored Rider or to summon a high classed Inves. One drawback is that the summoned Inves is in its Berserker State, and if said Inves consumes a A-class Lockseed, it will evolve into an hulking stronger form of itself called an Evolved Inves. It appears Yggdrasill Corporation has succeeded in making artificial Lockseeds, existing in the form of . They are indicated by their rougher design and their theme being based on plants. List of Lockseeds Kamen Rider Gaim's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into Orange Arms, armed with the Daidaimaru. Its code is LS-07 and it is Class A. Another one is seen in the possession of DJ Sagara. * : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into Pine Arms, armed with the Pine Iron. Its code is LS-05 and it is Class A. He obtains this Lockseed after beating Kaito Kumon in an Inves Game. * : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into Ichigo Arms, armed with the Ichigo Kunai. Its code is LS-06 and it is Class A. Kota had found his Ichigo Lockseed, as well as his Orange Lockseed and Sengoku Driver, during his first adventure into the Helheim Forest; however, Peko managed to disarm it from him and then the Shika Inves consumed it to evolve into a Evolved Inves. Some time after, Gaim was able to obtain another Ichigo Lockseed, which had belonged to Team Invitto until they lost a Inves game to Ryugen, before he appears in the World within the Magic Stone. * : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into the collossal Suika Arms, capable of assuming multiple modes and armed with a double bladed staff. Its code is LS-10. * : Summons a Sakura Hurricane Rider Machine. It is Lockseed LV-01. He obtains this Lockseed during his battle with Kaito from Lock Dealer Sid. While Gaim is in Suika Arms, Ryugen can use it as a temporary bike. Orange LockSeed.jpg|Orange Lockseed (locked and closed) Orange Arms Opened.png|Orange Lockseed (unlocked and opened) KRGa-Pine Lockseed.png|Pine Lockseed (locked and closed) KRGa-Pine Lockseed open.png|Pine Lockseed (unlocked and opened) Strawberry LockSeed.jpg|Ichigo Lockseed (locked and closed) Ichigo Lockseed Opened.png|Ichigo Lockseed (unlocked and opened) WaterMelon LockSeed.jpg|Suika Lockseed (locked and closed) Suikalockseedopen.png|Suika Lockseed (locked and opened) Sakura_lockseed.png|Sakura Lockvehicle (locked) Sakura_opened.png|Sakura Lockvehicle (unlocked) Kamen Rider Baron's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Baron to transform into Banana Arms, armed with the Banaspear. Its code is LS-08 and it is Class A. Kaito obtained his Banana Lockseed along with his Sengoku Driver from Lock Dealer Sid. Another one is seen in the possession of DJ Sagara. * : Allows Kamen Rider Baron to transform into Mango Arms, armed with a club. Its code is LS-11. * : Summons a Rose Attacker Rider Machine. It is Lockseed LV-02. He obtains this Lockseed during his battle with Kota from Lock Dealer Sid. banana.png|Banana Lockseed (locked and closed) Banana_opened.png|Banana Lockseed (unlocked and opened) Mango LockSeed.jpg|Mango Lockseed (locked and closed) Rose_lockseed.png|Rose Lockvehicle (locked) Rose_closed.png|Rose Lockvehicle (unlocked) Kamen Rider Ryugen's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Ryugen to transform into Budou Arms, armed with the Budou Ryuhou. Its code is LS-09 and it is Class A. * : Allows Kamen Rider Ryugen to transform into Kiwi Arms. Its code is LS-13. KRGa-Budou Lockseed.png|Budou Lockseed (locked and closed) KRGa-Budou Lockseed open.png|Budou Lockseed (unlocked and opened) Kiwi LockSeed.jpg|Kiwi Lockseed (unlocked and closed) Kamen Rider Zangetsu's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Zangetsu to transform into Melon Arms, armed with the Melon Defender. Its code is LS-04 and it is Class A. * : Allows Kamen Rider Zangetsu to transform into Shin Zangetsu, via the Genesis Driver. Its code is ELS-04. KRGa-Melon Lockseed.png|Melon Lockseed (locked and closed) KRGa-Melon Lockseed open.png|Melon Lockseed (unlocked and opened) ELS-04 Melon Energy Lockseed.jpg|Melon Energy Lockseed (locked and closed) Kamen Rider Gridon's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Gridon to transform into Donguri Arms, armed with the Donkachi. Its code is LS-03 and its Class B. *'Dandelion Lockvehicle': Summons a Dandeliner Rider Machine. KRGa-Donguri Lockseed.png|Donguri Lockseed (locked and closed) untitled4.JPG|Dandelion Lockvehicle (locked) Kamen Rider Kurokage's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Kurokage to transform into Matsubokkuri Arms, armed with the Kagematsu. Its code is LS-01 and it is Class C. One was shown in the possession of Zach. *'Tulip Lockvehicle': Summons a Tuliphopper Rider Machine. PineCone LockSeed.jpg|Matsubokkuri Lockseed (locked and closed) Matsubokkuri Lockseed Opened.png|Matsubokkuri Lockseed (unlocked and opened) untitled2.JPG|Tulip Lockvehicle (locked) Kamen Rider Bravo's Lockseed * : Allows Kamen Rider Bravo to transform into Durian Arms, armed with the Durinoko. Its code is LS-12. Durian LockSeed.jpg|Durian Lockseed (locked and closed) Durianlockseed2.png|Durian Lockseed (unlocked and opened) Warrior God Gaim's Lockseeds * : Allows Warrior God Gaim to transform into Blood Orange Arms, armed with a crimson version of the Daidaimaru. Like the original Orange Lockseed, its number is LS-07 Bloodorangelockseedclosed.png|Blood Orange Lockseed (locked and closed) Bloodorangelockseedopened.png|Blood Orange Lockseed (unlocked and opened) Peach Rider's Lockseeds *'Peach Energy Lockseed': Allows a new rider to transform into Peach Energy Arms. Its code is ELS-03. Peach Lockseed.jpg|Peach Energy Lockseed (unlocked and closed) Peach Lockseed Open.jpg|Peach Energy Lockseed (locked and opened) Cherry Rider's Lockseeds *'Cherry Energy Lockseed': Allows a new rider to transform into Cherry Energy Arms. Its code is ELS-02. Cherry Lockseed (opened).jpg|Cherry Energy Lockseed (unlocked and closed) Cherry Lockseed.jpg|Cherry Energy Lockseed (locked and opened) Lemon Rider's Lockseeds *'Lemon Energy Lockseed': Allows a new rider to transform into Lemon Energy Arms. Its code is ELS-01. ELS-01 Lemon Lockseed.png|Lemon Energy Lockseed (locked and closed) Lock Dealer Sid's Lockseeds * : Seen in trailer being held by Sid; current purpose unknown. It appears to have an S shape on the front and is colored in black and gold. Gaim s lockseed.jpg|Sid's Lockseed (locked and closed) Miscellaneous Lockseeds * : Current purpose unknown. Its code is LS-02 and it is Class C+. One is currently in the possession of Kaito Kumon. When opened, the inside is completely blank, implying it can't allow one to transform into a Rider. * : This Lockseed is used to summon Elementary Inves to use in Inves Games. Its code is LS-00 and it is Class D. It appears to be a very common Lockseed, being used by Mai Takatsukasa, Kaito Kumon, and Ryoji Hase with still others being sold by Lock Dealer Sid. Strangely, when opened, the bottom doesn't give any indication of an associated weapon. Additionally, the Gashapon version doesn't have any sounds associated with a form either, giving it only the generic Inves Battle music. KRGa-Kurumi Lockseed.png|Kurumi Lockseed (locked and closed) KRGa-Kurumi Lockseed open.png|Kurumi Lockseed (unlocked and opened) Himawarisunflowerlockseed.jpg|Himawari Lockseed (locked and closed) KRGa-Himawari Lockseed open.png|Himawari Lockseed (locked and opened) Legend Rider Lockseeds Listed as movie sets in some sources, the Legend Rider Lockseeds contain the power of a Kamen Rider. The first set contains the Double & Wizard Lockseeds and the second set is the OOO & Fourze Lockseeds. What's interesting about these sets is that they will give the Riders a special kind of armor formed out of a giant head of the Rider in question. These new armors for the Riders will appear in the next Movie War film. These sets will be released in December. * : Allows Kamen Rider Ryugen to transform into Double Arms, armed with the Trigger Magnum. * : Allows Kamen Rider Baron to transform into OOO Arms, armed with the Medajalibur. * : Allows Kamen Rider Zangetsu to transform into Fourze Arms, armed with the Rocket Module. * : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into Wizard Arms, armed with the WizarSwordGun. Double Lockseed.jpg|Double Lockseed (locked and closed) OOO Lockseed.jpg|OOO Lockseed (locked and closed) Fourze Lockseed.jpg|Fourze Lockseed (locked and closed) Wizard Lockseed.jpg|Wizard Lockseed (locked and closed) Several other Rider Lockseeds are going to be released as well. * * * * * Ryuki Lock Closed.jpg|Ryuki Lockseed (locked and closed) Ryuki Lock Open.jpg|Ryuki Lockseed (unlocked and opened) Blade LED Lockseed.jpg|Blade Lockseed (locked and closed) Kabuto LED Lockseed.jpg|Kabuto Lockseed (locked and closed) Gaim deno lockseed.png|Den-O Lockseed (locked and closed) Kiva LED Lockseed.jpg|Kiva Lockseed (locked and closed) Other Lockseeds * * * Momotaros LED Lockseed.jpg|Momotaros Lockseed (locked and closed) Ankh Lock Closed.jpg|Ankh Lockseed (locked and closed) Ankh Lock Open.jpg|Ankh Lockseed (locked and opened) LockChrism.png|Christmas Lockseed Behind the scenes Portrayal The voice of Lockseeds and the Sengoku Driver is provided by , who is also the narrator of Gaim as well as previously voicing the Imagin Deneb in Kamen Rider Den-O. Conception An interview with Kamen Rider Gaim producer Naomi Takabe in Hyper Hobby revealed the inspiration for the Lockseeds arising in early design meetings, with the sentences “Opening a new world” and “Unlocking potential” in mind. After some research it was decided that locks were the best choice, being something that has never been used in Kamen Rider. This decision was made at a very early point, with Takabe noting that they had no idea what the story was even going to be like then. http://henshinjustice.com/2013/09/12/why-gaim-is-an-orange-naomi-takebe-interview/ Notes *A few of the Lockseeds are using the Japanese names for their respective plant, rather than the English names. *Seeing how all Lockseeds work the same way in what is essentially the same Belt, it can be assumed that Riders can use the Lockseeds of others, in an extension of the last two series's practice of allowing the main character to use the collectible devices of the secondary Rider in one form or another. *The zipper-like dimensional rips Lockseeds create resemble the powers of Bruno Buccellati's Stand, Sticky Fingers, from the manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventures Parte 5: Vento Aureo. *Lockseeds have some similarities to the Gaia Memories from Kamen Rider W, as triggering the transformation causes them to say the Lock's name before insertion into the Driver and, in the toy version, contain most of the sounds instead of the Belt as well as the Astroswitches from Kamen Rider Fourze, as the Armored Riders are given a weapon once they activate the Lockseed. They are also an homage to the Poké Balls from Pokémon, as they summon Inves to fight against other Inves. References Category:Rider Powers Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Collectible Devices Category:Gaim Arsenal Category:Baron Arsenal Category:Ryugen Arsenal Category:Zangetsu Arsenal Category:Gridon Arsenal Category:Bravo Arsenal Category:Kurokage Arsenal